Heart-to-Smash
by LloydExe857
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Smash Bros. characters in conversations reminiscent of Xenoblade Chronicles's Heart-to-Heart conversations. I will be taking requests, so fire away.


**A/N Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year! First off, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything these last two weeks. I was busy and when I wasn't I wasn't feeling it. Plus I had my wisdom teeth taken out, so yea.**

 **Anyways, I decided to put off Beginning of Champions for a bit because I haven't been feeling that story. But, in exchange, here's some oneshots of Smash Bros. Heart-to Hearts from Xenoblade Chronicles. I really debated this and Fire Emblem: Awakening's Support Conversations, but I decided this because it gave me more movement to the characters. Plus I saw a series of these by TrueSapphire that I like, so I have a "template." I will not be using their scenarios, I just am writing these more or less how they do.**

 **A few things. First, all characters can understand each other, even Duck Hunt and Jigglypuff. Makes my job easier. Second, I will probably take requests for characters and, maybe, scenarios (If the latter, I will give a shoutout). Finally, there may be spoilers for some games in these, which I will mention beforehand if it is applicable, for example, (Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers), which this one has.**

 **"My" phrases for Heart to Hearts: (Hearts up) Good option, (Hearts down) Bad option, (Big heart) leads final statement, (Heart Breaking) worst case scenario, (Lucky Break) Bad-good, (Second Break) Good-bad, (Heart Warming) Best case scenario.**

 **Wow, longest A/N I have ever done. Anyways remember to leave suggestions for characters, scenarios, and ways I can just make this a better "story." Without further adieu...**

Grand Weapon

Alph knocked on Shulk's door and waited for his common "Come in." Everyone knew that when Shulk wasn't in the library or trophy gallery, he was in his room, looking the Monado over.

Heart Breaking

"Hey, Alph," Shulk said as the mechanic waddled into his room, "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about that sword you use," Alph replied, pointing at the blade before the Homs.

"You mean the Monado?"

"Yes," Alph nodded his head. "I saw it's effects in your previous match and wondered how it worked. As a mechanic back on Kopai, I love to know everything I can about machines!"

"Hmm... I never thought about the Monado as a machine," Shulk sat for a moment, thinking, "Well... I'm sorry, Alph."

(Hearts Down)

"I just don't know enough about the true power of the Monado."

"What!?" Alph's eyes were popping out of his head. Well, more then usual at least.

"I'm sorry, Alph. I really wish I could." Shulk said hanging his head in shame.

The astronaut shook his head, "No, I am not surprised at your refusal. I would be the same."

"What do you mean?" Shulk asked.

"Well if I... could wield the Monado..."

(Hearts Down)

"...I would be to busy finding out efficient ways to use it instead of how it works. There are to many possibilities."

"Well, that is true." The blonde admitted, "The Monado is extremely difficult to use effectively. Especially in these quick reaction scenarios."

"Well you've shown you can wield it like a master!" Alph praised him, "With that sword, I bet you could accomplish anything!"

(Big Heart)

"Maybe I'll be able to fully understand the Monado."

"I hope so," Alph said, smiling, "and maybe you'll be able to tell me all about it!"

Lucky Break

"Hey, Alph," Shulk said as the mechanic waddled into his room, "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about that sword you use," Alph replied, pointing at the blade before the Homs.

"You mean the Monado?"

"Yes," Alph nodded his head. "I saw it's effects in your previous match and wondered how it worked. As a mechanic back on Kopai, I love to know everything I can about machines!"

"Hmm... I never thought about the Monado as a machine," Shulk sat for a moment, thinking, "Well... I'm sorry, Alph."

(Hearts Down)

"I just don't know enough about the true power of the Monado."

"What!?" Alph's eyes were popping out of his head. Well, more then usual at least.

"I'm sorry, Alph. I really wish I could." Shulk said hanging his head in shame.

The astronaut shook his head, "No, I am not surprised at your refusal. I would be the same."

"What do you mean?" Shulk asked.

"Well if I... didn't understand the Drake...

(Hearts Up)

"I wouldn't even try to tell people about it."

"The Drake?" Shulk asked, "That's your spaceship, right?

Alph nodded vigorously, "Yes! It is an amazing piece of technology with many capabilities! It can not only fly, as all ships can, but it can also analyze objects, juice fruits, separate the fruits from the seeds..."

(Big Heart)

"Sounds like this ship is quite interesting." Shulk interrupted , "You'll have to tell me more about it someday!"

Second Break

"Hey, Alph," Shulk said as the mechanic waddled into his room, "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about that sword you use," Alph replied, pointing at the blade before the Homs.

"You mean the Monado?"

"Yes," Alph nodded his head. "I saw it's effects in your previous match and wondered how it worked. As a mechanic back on Kopai, I love to know everything I can about machines!"

"Hmm... I never thought about the Monado as a machine," Shulk sat for a moment, thinking, "Well... I can spare some time."

(Hearts Up)

"Really?" Alph asked, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," the blonde replied, "I'm always willing to help a fellow technology enthusiast!"

"That's good to hear," the mechanic said.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Let me think..." Alph stroked his chin, or at least tried to with his helmet in the way, "What is... required to wield the Monado?"

(Hearts Down)

"Well... It's hard to explain..." Shulk scratched the bad of his head, "You see, I was the vessel of Zanza, the deity who wielded the Monado. I was only able to wield it because he was within me."

"What!?" Alph's eyes popped further out of his head then usual, "The Monado was the weapon of a deity!?"

"I don't usually like to think about it. I had to be betrayed by one of my friends to unleash Zanza."

"Oh," Alph immediately felt regret for asking, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to relive that awful memory."

"That's alright, Alph." Shulk smiled, "I needed to get that off my chest. Thanks for coming to talk with me."

(Big Heart)

"Anytime, Shulk." Alph returned the smile, "If you ever need to talk to someone, come to me!"

Heart Warming

"Hey, Alph," Shulk said as the mechanic waddled into his room, "Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about that sword you use," Alph replied, pointing at the blade before the Homs.

"You mean the Monado?"

"Yes," Alph nodded his head. "I saw it's effects in your previous match and wondered how it worked. As a mechanic back on Kopai, I love to know everything I can about machines!"

"Hmm... I never thought about the Monado as a machine," Shulk sat for a moment, thinking, "Well... I can spare some time."

(Hearts Up)

"Really?" Alph asked, surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Of course," the blonde replied, "I'm always willing to help a fellow technology enthusiast!"

"That's good to hear," the mechanic said.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Let me think..." Alph stroked his chin, or at least tried to with his helmet in the way, "What is... the Monado's power source?"

(Hearts Up)

"The power source?" Shulk was confused, "I didn't expect that question."

"I like to think to understand a machine fully you must understand where it gets its power," Alph clarified.

"That makes sense," Shulk nodded. "In that case the answer is simple. The Monado gets its power from the Ether!"

"The Ether?" Alph now wore the confused expression Shulk had worn earlier.

"Oh, right," Shulk said embarrassed, "I forgot that other worlds don't have the concept of Ether. Ether is the energy that surrounds all things."

"You mean like that aura thing that Lucario talks about?"

"Yea, something like that," Shulk replied, "It manipulates the Ether in order to use its abilities, even the blade."

(Big Heart)

"Wow! The Monado really is incredible!" Alph exclaimed. "Thank you for telling me about it, Shulk!

 **A/N Yes, it was kinda cheesy at points but I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! So, Shulk and Alph. The story behind this is that I like Shulk, and I don't feel like Alph gets enough love, so yea.**

 **Anyways, remember to leave some requests or suggestions on how to make this better! I'm not sure how this will do, but I wanted to try it out! So thank you for reading and I hope you look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
